Nightmare
by Lady-DeLaLuna
Summary: Serena's alone now, his gone now even though he promised he would never leave her. Her life now means nothing at all.


This story just came out of my head, so tell me what you think.

* * *

It was cold, windy, clear night. The moon shined its moonbeams onto the Earth, the stars shined brightly against the night sky, and the air was filled with the scent of roses. The night was perfect for couples, simply perfect. Not a cloud in the sky; the city shined its lights and the city was filled with people enjoying the wonderful night. But as this wonderful night passed by a young woman sat on the floor of her apartment in the dark. The only light in her apartment was the moonlight shining through her windows.

Usually this woman was beautiful. Eyes as blue as the deep blue sea, hair of stunning gold, skin soft as silk and color of cream but tonight her features didn't show what they usually showed. Scars covered her arms; dark bags were located under her now pale lifeless blue eyes, tears stains were located on her face. Her usually silky skin was dry and her hair was just a shade of yellow, no longer a golden glow.

She held a glass of red wine; three empty bottles of wine sat on the small coffee table. She wore baggy gray sweatpants, a tight white shirt, and a big dark green jacket that obviously belonged to a man. Just as she was about to take another sip of wine, she simply threw the glass of wine across the room; she wanted no more. She tried to get up, she wanted to stand up but she couldn't; she was too drunk. So she simply sat back into the position she was in; her back against her couch, legs close to her chest with her arms around them. She took her left arm off her legs and placed it under the moonlight. She slowly moved her hand left and right, making the diamond ring on her ring finger shine.

"It's not fair," she whispered to the dark, "Why must God make me suffer so much? Why couldn't I have my happy ending? Why must I watch other people enjoy life when I must suffer?" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I should be in a moody phase. Getting ready for my wedding day. Making sure my dress is perfect, making sure everything is perfect…it's not fair." She looked at the diamond ring and closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears back. "You promised that I would never be alone again…you promised."

**

* * *

**

5 months ago…

The morning sun was raising, the birds were starting to sing, and the morning sky was turning blue. As the world woke up, a man of midnight blue eyes and ebony hair watched the love of his life sleep. He watched her chest rise up and down as she breathed; he watched her turn left and right, trying to get comfortable. He softly touched her pink cheeks. He grinned when images of what had happened between them a few hours ago flashed in his mind. He stopped touching her cheeks when he started to remember what today was. He knew he had to get up but he didn't want to, he wanted to stay in bed with her.

The woman who laid next to him opened her eyes slowly. She turned to see if he was still there; a smile on her face appeared when she saw that he was still next to her. He smiled softly back to her. The woman stretched her arms and legs; she spoke, "Hello."

"Good morning"

"You were watching me sleep weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Darien, why do you watch me sleep?"

"To tell you the truth Serena, I don't know. I just know that I like watching you sleep. You seem so peaceful." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Serena giggled. She slowly rose up and placed her arms around his neck, not caring that the sheets fell off her body. "I love you too, more then you'll ever know."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him; their lips locked. After a few minutes they broke the kiss; they needed air. He kissed her on her cheek and got off the bed. "Where are you going Darien?" asked Serena.

"I have stuff to do today and if I stay here any longer, I'll never leave."

Serena pulled the sheets to her body, she felt cold. "What do you have to do?"

"Stuff. Hey just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Meet me at the park around eight o'clock at night but call me at 7:30 pm so I won't forget."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. I want to show you something."

"Ok, I guess." Serena plopped back into the bed and closed her eyes.

Darien just stared. "Serena aren't you going to get up?"

"Nope. It's a Saturday and I want my rest besides last night got me really tired." She said without even opening her eyes.

Darien slowly walked over to their bed and quietly got on it. Serena felt Darien's weight on the bed but didn't even bother to open her eyes; all that she wanted was rest. But her not opening her eyes was a mistake. Darien quickly attacked Serena with his fingers; he started to tickle her all over. The high pitch laughter that belonged to Serena surrounded the room. She kept begging and begging for him to stop but he still wouldn't. "D-Darien. p-ppplease!" Darien finally stopped, got off the bed and pulled Serena up from the bed and towards him and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I don't get it," said Serena after her lips and Darien's parted, "First you want to kill me from laughter and now you want to kiss me? I don't understand you."

"Well you see my dear, you not getting up from bed made me very jealous because I have to go to some things for work and you get to stay here. So it only seemed fair that I at least get you out of bed. "

"Right, ok well you better hurry up and finish all of the things you have to do because I want to go out tonight, just you and me."

"That sounds wonderful and I will hurry up but before we go out remember to meet me at the park, ok."

"Yes, I'll remember."

"I love, Serena."

"And I love you, Darien." They shared another kiss but this time it was passionate and lasted much longer then the last one.

The color of night covered the city, lights belonging to cars and light polls shined, and people who loved the nightlife started to come out. Serena walked quietly inside the park Darien asked her to go too. All day long she had pondered on what Darien wanted to show her. She found the bench, on which she and Darien would always sit on when they were in the park together. As she sat down, she looked up at the night sky. She felt love once she looked up, she could feel happiness; she never wanted that feeling to go away. But as she was looking up, she suddenly felt alone, cold, and sad. Her eyes were no longer upon the starry sky but on the cold wet grass. Her heart felt like a knife had stabbed it, she wanted to cry and it scared her because she didn't know why. She placed her hands against her chest and looked around for Darien; he was nowhere to be found.

As the seconds passed by the pain in her heart became more painful. Her trembling hand reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. It read 8:10 pm. _Where is he? His never late?_ She thought. She pressed the number 2 on her cell phone' s speed dial and waited for him to answer; he didn't. She sat in the darkness just listening to the night, hoping that she would hear Darien's footsteps.

As time passed by her heart kept hurting, it kept getting harder and harder to breath. She felt like she was going to die not of a heart attack but of sadness. She had no idea why she felt so sad all of a sudden, so lonely, so cold; no idea why her heart felt like it had been torn into billions of pieces. Just when she thought that the pain couldn't hurt her anymore, she suddenly felt like someone reached into her chest and pulled her heart out. She started to sob uncontrollably. _Why am I crying? Why do I feel this way? _She thought. Carefully getting off the bench she started to walk to her car, she wanted to go and find Darien, she wanted to be with him, she wanted him to hold her and to explain to her why she felt the way she was feeling.

Just as she almost reached her car, her cell phone started to ring. Instantly she reached into her purse and answered. "Darien, is that you? Where are you?" she said with panic in her voice.

"Miss, are you by any chance Ms. Serena Kelly?" said a voice of a woman.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Ms. Kelly, I'm a nurse at the UCI medical hospital. Are you related to Mr. Darien Shields?"

"No. I'm his girlfriend. He has no family."

"I see. Well then Ms. Kelly, I'm afraid that I have some terrible news."

"What?" she replied but felt like she knew what she was going to say. She started to cry softly. _No, this can't be happening; this is a dream. She's not going to say what I think she is. _

"I'm afraid that Mr. Shields has been-"

Serena didn't listen to what the nurse had to say; she dropped her phone to the ground. She could hear the nurse calling for her but she didn't care. Her crying became loud and wild. _Darien, you can't be hurt. Your fine, please be fine._ Without knowing how she was able to stand up she grabbed her phone and closed it, ran to her car and droved out of the park's parking lot and started driving straight to the UCI hospital. Along the way she called Darien's best friend, Andrew, and told him to meet her at UCI hospital. She didn't know if he understood her but she hoped that he understood her.

As she got closer and closer to the hospital she felt the pain in her heart increase and ideas that she didn't want to think off started to pop into her head. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry more, and she wanted the feelings that she was feeling to go away. She arrived at the hospital at record time, she had no idea why a cop didn't stop her for she drove to the hospital over speed limit but she didn't care at all. She quickly ran into the hospital building.

Immediately, she ran to a nurse and asked her where she could find Darien. The nurse could see in how much panic Serena was in so she quickly checked the computers and told her where he was located at; the E.R. Serena ran to the E.R, she didn't care that she bumped into people or the fact that everyone was looking at her. All that mattered to her was to find Darien.

She located the E.R and just looked around, she didn't see him. A doctor approached her. "Ms, can I help you?"

Breathing very heavily she replied, "Darien Shields, where is he?"

The doctor just looked at her with sad eyes but Serena didn't see that, all she wanted was to find Darien.

"His tall, around 6 feet, has deep blue eyes, black hair…" Serena stopped after she really looked at the doctor. _NO!_

"Ms. I'm afraid that he-"

"No, no, no, no. Where is he? I HAVE to see him. Don't you dare say those words to me? WHERE IS HE?"

"His in the operation room, just behind you. We-"

Serena didn't let her finish the sentence, she ran in to the operation room. The room was white, a single nurse was there (who was looking at her), and an operation table that had a body. More tears started to fall down. "No," she whispered. She slowly walked to the body; just before she got closer she closed her eyes and walked very carefully. She opened her eyes. "No, this can't be happening," she cried. There in front of her was her Darien, all bruised and cut. His skin was burned and multiple wounds were all over his body. Her heart, stopped for a moment, she couldn't breath. She felt like someone had taken all of the air from her. Her trembling hands touched his face; tears fell onto Darien's cold body. "Darien, please wake up. PLEASE!" She reached for his hand, "You can't do this to me," she cried, "You said I would never be alone. You said that you would always be with me, to help me, to hold me, to LOVE ME!" Her crying became hysterical, "Please, don't leave me." she whispered.

The nurse, who was witnessing everything, slowly walked to Serena. "Miss I'm so sorry for your loss. I think it's best if you get out of this room"

Serena didn't pay attention to the nurse. She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to believe what was happening. She closed her eyes and wished it were a dream; she wanted to wake up and find that she was in her room with Darien by her side. Slowly, she opened them; it wasn't a dream. With her teary eyes she looked at her love. It hurt her to see him like that; it killed her. She slowly made her face closer and closer to his until her warm lips and his now cold ones touched. She knew he wasn't going to kiss back so she simply removed her warm lips. He was dead and she knew it. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a joke; it was real. She dropped to the ground; her body gave up on her. The nurse yelled for help and a few nurses and the doctor quickly ran into the room. They picked her up; she didn't fight them. There was no need to fight them, for her there was no more reason for anything.

The staff of nurses took her to a room and sat her down. They asked her if she was ok, if she needed anything; she didn't reply. She just stared at them with no emotion. Minutes passed by and she kept the same emotionless face. She heard the doctor telling her something but she didn't know what she said, she didn't care what anyone was saying because she knew that no matter what anyone said it wasn't going to bring Darien back to her. She was cold but she didn't care. As she sat there she heard footsteps approaching her but she didn't look to see who it was. Warm arms surrounded her small body and they pulled her to them. She quickly turned around for she thought that maybe it was a mistake, that maybe the person she saw was not Darien but someone else and that maybe the warm arms belonged to Darien, who was now there to tell her that it was ok; she was wrong. The face didn't have deep blue eyes or dark black hair or any of Darien's features. The face that was staring back at her had soft, sad, green eyes and blond hair; Andrew was holding her.

She wanted to cry but she no longer had tears so she simply faced Andrew and buried her face into his chest. He held her with all of his strength; he said nothing for he knew that there were no words that he could say that would make her or him feel better so he just held her. Time passed by and Serena was still holding on to Andrew. Andrew wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say until he remembered something. He slowly took his arms off Serena and told her that he had something for her. She gave him a sad confused gaze. He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box and handed it to Serena. Serena, who was confused took the small box without any words and opened it. Inside was a white gold ring with a four-carat princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by small pink diamonds. She looked at Andrew with an even more confused face.

He gave her a soft smile. "Um, I…I…" He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to tell her anything on what should have happened tonight but he knew now that he had no choice, he gave her the ring. "D-Darien was going to give you this ring tonight, Serena. He was going to ask you to marry him tonight at the park," he said softly. "The doctor said she found it in his pocket and gave me the ring. I wasn't going to give you the ring tonight for it was just going to make you even sadder but I-I just had too." Serena just looked at the ring, the tears she thought she no longer had, had returned and she was now crying once again. "He had been wanting to purpose to you for sometime now but with you just out of college and a new job, he thought it would have been so overwhelming for you so he waited until he thought it was a perfect time."

"He shouldn't have waited," she whispered to Andrew, "Maybe if he hadn't this wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be here…How did he die Andrew?"

"Huh?"

"HOW?" cried Serena.

Andrew looked at Serena, "A car crash. They hit his car pretty bad, some idiots where racing and they crashed into Darien. When the ambulance arrived he was hardly breathing. They quickly brought him here but it was too late, there was nothing they could do for him. Both of his lungs where crushed."

"Did the idiots survive?"

"One of them died on the spot and the other is in a coma from what the doctor told me."

Serena took the ring out of the small box and placed it on her ring finger; it felt so wrong, yet so right. She couldn't believe that the ring that was on her finger was meant for her, that Darien was going to give her this ring as a symbol that he wanted to be with her forever and now he was gone. He broke his promise to always be with her, he lied. "You know," she said softly, "When I was in the park I felt so happy and I didn't know why. I felt like something wonderful was going to happen but then all of a sudden that feeling stopped. My heart felt like it was being stabbed, it felt like I was alone, I felt cold, I felt like someone reached into my chest and took my heart out. I now understand what I was feeling."

"What?" whispered Andrew.

"I-I was feeling Darien d-dying. I was feeling h-him leaving me in this world. I was f-feeling my heart dying."

Andrew pulled Serena towards him. How he wished he could turn back time. How he wished he could change history so that his best friend would not die but all that he could do was comfort Serena and be there for her just like he promised Darien he would if anything were to ever happen to him but this was something he wasn't going to tell Serena for tonight she had enough to deal with.

Two months passed by and those two months were the worst two months of Serena's life. She felt so alone and it didn't matter that Andrew was always around, she knew that no one understood, not even Andrew. Darien's funeral was the worst. She never thought that she would see her love being buried so young. That day was hell and she felt like shit. She hated that everyone that went to the funeral kept saying "I'm so sorry" or "He still had so much to live for" or "Don't worry he is in a better place" or "Don't worry his with God now", all of those words just killed her more especially the ones that had the word God. To her there was no God, God was a lie. If there were a God, God wouldn't have taken Darien away from her because God would have known how much she needed him. There was no God, he was just a lie, a pathetic worthless idea someone had to made up.

She no longer felt that she was alive, she felt numb and there was nothing anyone could do. She no longer worked in her job and no longer talked to her friends, all except Andrew. He was always around, never leaving her sight. He moved in with her soon after the funeral and he would wake up early and give her breakfast and then he would go to work. During the day he would call, even if he knew that Serena wouldn't answer, and leave her a message then right after work he go back and make her dinner; his whole world now revolved around Serena. She would fall asleep in his arms at times, sometimes he wouldn't move and he would sleep with her and sometimes he would carefully remove Serena off him and would leave her in peace.

Another month had passed and Serena hadn't changed. Her friends visited her but she never said anything to them. Andrew was still living with her and she was getting tried of him. She was grateful that he was taking care of her but it wasn't his job. The job belonged to another man, a man that was now dead and gone.

One night, Andrew came home started to make dinner just like he had been doing for the past three months. He didn't go into Serena's room because he heard the shower and he didn't want to interrupt her so he quietly cooked. An hour had passed by and dinner was finished but Serena still hadn't come out of the shower. Andrew began to worry, he wanted to go inside too see if she was alright but last time he did that Serena yelled at him and threw a bar of soap in his face. Fifteen more minutes passed by and Andrew couldn't take it. He had to see if Serena was ok even if it meant another hit by the bar of soap. He walked into her room and walked straight up to her bathroom door. He knocked. "Serena, are you ok? You've been in there for over an hour." She didn't answer. He knocked once again but harder. "Serena, open the door." Still no answer. "Damn it," he said to him self. "I'm coming in, Serena. I warned you," he yelled. He opened the door and gasped. Serena wasn't in the shower; she was on the floor naked with blood around her arms and a razor in her hand. "SERENA!" Andrew quickly ran to Serena and pulled her near him. She was awake but there was no emotion.

"What are you doing?" demanded Andrew, "Why would you cut your self and so close to your main vein? Why, Serena? WHY?"

Serena looked up at Andrew, she didn't care that he was holding her naked; nothing mattered anymore. _Why does he care so much? Why is he still here? Why can't he leave me alone? _"I-I just wanted to f-feel something," she whispered.

"So you DO THIS BULLSHIT." Andrew was angry and she knew it. She had never seen him like this, not once since the day she met him. He was always nice and sweet and just the average boy-next-door. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? NEVER." Serena started to feel something, anger. She pushed her self away from Andrew and got up. Andrew stood up and grabbed her before she left. "Serena, promise me you'll never do this. Promise me," he begged softly.

"Why? Why should I promise you ANYTHING? HUH? TELL ME. YOU'RE NOT DARIEN SO STOP FUCKEN ACTING THAT YOU CARE! YOU'RE NOT HIM SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Serena yelled. She pulled away from Andrew and started to walk away; tears were forming in her eyes. Andrew grabbed Serena again and made her face him. "Please, Serena. Please never do this to your self again. I'll leave you alone if you promise to never do this to your self," he begged her.

"Why should I promise? You should know that promises mean nothing. They mean SHIT!" Serena started to cry. "He pro-promised m-me th-that he would n-never lea-leave me alone and look, where i-is he now? DEAD. HIS DEAD AND NEVER COMING BACK!" Serena fell to the floor sobbing. She wanted to die, she wanted Darien to come back, and she wanted everything to be all right. Andrew dropped down to the floor and held her again. He wrapped his arms around her and hid his face in her hair. "Don't you think I miss him too, Serena?" he whispered, "He was my best friend, he was like my brother, and now his gone and never coming back. I miss him too." Andrew then started to cry as well. Serena felt his teardrops fall on her shoulder. She held onto him like dear life. She hated to see him cry. Over the past three months he had tried his hardest not to cry in front of Serena but at night she would always hear him cry. Him crying in front of her was the very rare times she saw him like this; she didn't like it.

A while had passed and they were both still on the floor in each other's arms. The sobs had turned into cries and the cries were now tears. "Why?" whispered Serena. Andrew looked down at her and said, "Why what?" he whispered back. "Why do you take care of me? Why are you giving up your life to take care of me? I don't understand." Andrew pulled away from Serena and looked her straight into her eyes, he hated how the life that once showed in her eyes were gone. "I take care of you because I care about you and because I have to."

"You have to?"

Andrew sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok look. A many months ago, Darien and I were talking about the future and we both had these great ideas about what our lives were going to be like. Of course the only thing he saw in the future was you and him getting married and having kids. And in my future I saw the same things except me of course marring the woman of my dreams. Anyway during our conversation Darien all of a sudden became very serious and he told me that if anything bad were to ever happen to him, that I would promise to take care of you. I told him it was ridicules that I promise such a thing because I knew that nothing bad would happen to him but he made me promise to take care of you. I promised him. So the day the doctors told me he died, I knew what I had to do. I had to keep my promise."

_Great. Andrew can keep promises but Darien couldn't...there really is no God. _"Andrew, I don't want you to waste your life because of a stupid promise you made Darien," saying his name out loud felt like someone punched her in her stomach, "Its not fair to you. I love you Andrew, I do and I can't have you do this to your self."

"I love you too, Serena and I loved Darien too. This is why I do it."

"If you love me, then please stop wasting your life taking care of me. You can take care of me if you want but you need to get a life."

"Serena, I've tried but whenever I try to have fun, I just think about Darien and how he should be there with me, with you by his side. You're like my sister Serena I HAVE to take care of you."

Serena sighed and just shook her head. She knew that Andrew was going to keep his promise to Darien; he was just that kind of guy, even if it meant marring her to take care of her. She didn't want this for Andrew, she didn't want him to not find the girl of his dreams because of Darien and her, it wasn't fair but there really was nothing she could do. He was too loyal to Darien and for once in her life she hated Andrew for it.

It had now been four months since Darien died; nothing had changed except for the fact that Serena was now cutting her self. Andrew had tried to stop her but every time he tried she would yell and say that if he kept trying to stop her she would really cut herself so that she could die. She never really cut near her veins like she did that one night Andrew found her on the floor, she would cut a little away from that. There were times when she would feel the pain and then there were times when she couldn't. Her life was meaningless. She only smiled once in awhile and that was for Andrew so it would look like she was "getting better" but he knew it was an act but he didn't say anything, he himself was trying to convince himself that she was getting better. Serena wanted to die. There was nothing left for her, she did love Andrew, he was like the big brother she never had but he could never fill the hole where her heart had once been located.

* * *

Serena took her hand away from the moonlight and held it to her face. "It's been five months," she said to her self, "five months without you. How have I survived?" She took the ring away from her face and grabbed a small razor that was on the coffee table. She looked around the room and remembered all the memories she had shared with Darien, she couldn't help but smile. She looked at the coffee table and stared at a letter that had Andrew's name in front of it. She felt so bad that she had decided to do this but she just couldn't live anymore, not even for Andrew. It wasn't fair to Andrew to waste his life for her. Just because he promised Darien didin't mean he should keep it, Darien didn't so why should Andrew? She knew what she was going to do; it was the only way. She knew that there was a heaven, there had to be, that's where Darien was. As for God, she was going to have a few words with him and they were not going to be pretty.

She stared at the razor. It was small but it was sharp, it was new. She placed it right if front of her vein and closed her eyes. She took a big breath and then she opened her eyes and threw the razor across the room. She couldn't do it, she wanted to but she just couldn't. Angry with her self she made her self get up and looked for the keys to her car, she needed to get out, she need to think. She was glad that Andrew wasn't home yet. She found her keys in her nightstand table and left her house. The fresh wind hit her face. For a moment she just stood there and breathed in the air. It felt amazing but she couldn't just stand there she had to leave. She looked for her car which was in its usual spot, her car was clean and in perfect condition. _Oh Andrew, you even took care of my car...this has to stop. _She got in the car and sat there for a while. It had been so long since she had driven but it was like ridding a bike, she put it in reverse and turned the wheel and then placed it in drive. She got out of her apartment parking lot and stepped on the petal.

Thirty, forty, eighty. There were no cars, which was odd but it was good for Serena. She didn't know where she was going but she had no intension of stopping. She had her eyes focused on the road but her mind was somewhere else. Memories started to flow into her mind; she started to cry. She was now going ninety miles per hour. She couldn't see the road much anymore; the tears were covering them. She took one of her hands off the wheel to brush off her tears off her eyes. She looked up at the road and saw two bright lights heading towards her. She screamed.

Serena opened her eyes but couldn't move her body. She was dying, she knew it but she wish she wasn't. She was going to leave Andrew and her friends; they were going to be so sad. For once she was glad she had no family, she wouldn't want them to be sad but she realized that Andrew and her friends were family. She cried. She moved her eyes to see the sky; the moon was shining so beautifully. She knew Darien would be upset with her when she got to heaven, he wouldn't have wanted this but what did it matter now she was dying. She closed her eyes knowing it would probably be the last time she would ever close them. She could hear Darien's voice now, the voice of an angel, the most perfect voice in the world to her.

* * *

"Serena wake up! Serena, please wake up!"

Serena felt someone shaking her body, she felt so sore. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't.

"Damn it Serena, open your eyes."

Serena fought to open her eyes she wanted to open them. She fought with her eyes until she won. She couldn't see very well. Her eyes were filled with tears. She blinked a couple of times until she could see more clearly. Someone with midnight blue eyes was staring back at her. "Darien?" she whispered.

"Who else? Are you ok?"

Serena got her hand and brushed her tears off. She looked up again and still saw Darien staring back at her but his eyes were filled with worry. She took her hand and grabbed his face. "You're here," she whispered, "You're alive." She shot straight up and pushed her self to him. She hit him so hard that she fell on top of him. Darien laughed, "Well of course I'm here and of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Serena was in tears and held her self so close to him that there was no space between them. "Serena, why are you crying? Was your nightmare that bad?"

Serena looked up at him with confused face. "You were screaming in your sleep, you kept saying my name and Andrew's. I tried to wake you up, I really did. I shook you so hard that I got scared because I thought I was hurting you."

_A dream...it was just a dream...a nightmare. His not dead. His alive._ Serena crushed her lips onto his, catching him by surprise. It took him a while to respond but when he did both of their breaths became rough and their eyes were filled with lust. When their kiss stopped, Darien just chuckled and held Serena so tight that if she tried to escape she couldn't. "Mind if I ask what you were dreaming about? It sounded like one hell of a nightmare."

Serena looked away from his face and said, "Don't worry about it. Don't ask me about it at all. As long as you live."

"Haha. Ok my love, I will never ask you." He kissed the top of her head and gently pushed her off him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I just have to do some stuff but hey lets do something later. How about you meet me at the park at 7:30." Darien got off the bed and started to walk away.

"Um sure, but why?"

"Oh I just want to show you something, that's all."

_Wait...park...7:30...no it couldn't be the future I was dreaming about. NO. _"NO!" she screamed.

Darien turned around and saw Serena charging at him; they fell on the floor. "Ow that hurt? No what?"

"No, we can't go to the park at 7:30 at least not today. No we can't. You can't leave me. I won't let you." Serena said it so fast that Darien barely understood it himself. "Um why can't we go to the park?"

"We just can't please. Can't we just stay here or if you have to go out can I go with you. Please," begged Serena.

"Serena I..." Darien saw that there was fear in her eyes but he didn't know why. _I guess it has to do with that nightmare. She's really scared._

"I guess if you really don't want to go out we can stay here I guess. I was going to show you something but I guess it can wait." Darien sat up and pulled Serena to him. He didn't like to see her scared like this. It was too much.

"You know," whispered Serena, "If were planning on asking to marry you tonight, you might as well do it now. I'm not leaving the house tonight."

"How did you know that I was going to ask you?" replied a shock Darien.

"Wild guess."

Darien got up and walked to his nightstand and pulled out a black box. Serena sat down on the bed and just stared at him. He Knelt down on one knee and said, "Well since you killed the surprise, do you know what I'm going to say?"

"Um...I can take a guess." giggled Serena.

"Well then. Serena Mary Kelly, would you make me the happiest man on earth by accepting to be come my wife?"

Serena laughed. "Hmmm... I don't know...let me think...um ok sure why not. What do I have to lose?"

Darien laughed and opened the small box. The box held a white gold ring with a four-carat princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by small pink diamonds. Serena gasped and began to get tears in her eyes, not because it was beautiful but because she remembered how she revised the ring in her dream. She watched him place it on her ring finger; she couldn't help but smile. "I love you," she said. "And I love you, and from this day forward I'm never going to go away so I hope you are ready." He pulled her up from the bed and into his arms. Serena hugged him but couldn't stop from thinking about her nightmare; it was so real. Maybe it was real and maybe she did die and this was her heaven or maybe she was really alive and at this moment she had changed the future by not letting Darien leave. It didn't matter to her because he was alive and he was holding her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and saw that Darien was staring at her with confused eyes. "Nothing, I'm just so happy and this is some story to tell the girls that you asked me to marry you while we are both naked." She went on her tippy toes and kissed him with such passion that she knew that for sure they weren't going to leave the room that day. She didn't care if she changed fate. If her dream was the fate she and Darien should of had, then she didn't want it, who cared what God wanted, she sure didn't.

* * *

As always I'll edit it one day…I just don't know when.

I've received emails asking WTF with the ending and all I have to say is this…read the ending. It doesn't really say if she died or if it really was a nightmare. If she died then it's her own personal heaven or if it was a nightmare then it was just a dream. You can argue with you selves over what you think happened to her in the end but to tell you the truth I don't even know if she really died or if it was just a nightmare…I guess it's a little thing called imagination. =]


End file.
